User blog:Tuxedo!/VOTING: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome, welcome, one and all. The last Criminal Case Wiki Awards blog was posted when Charlie was alive. Now, he's not. Time sure flies, huh? Speaking of time, we're here to commemorate the year of 2017 in Criminal Case and in the wiki! Well, to be more pedantic, 2 cases in 2016, 51 cases in 2017, and 2 cases in 2018. Nevertheless, a lot of things happened this year. People turned good. People turned bad. Cases were good. Cases were bad. Lawson did nothing wrong. Anywho, it's time to vote for the best (and the worst) of Cases 6-60 of Mysteries of the Past! We took your (and the staff's) nominations into account and now, it's your votes that will determine who will receive the honors. So please vote for everything. Some notes: *''Criminal Case'' Awards refers to in-game content specifically from In the Name of the Father to Last Stand for Justice . *For the Editor Awards: **If you happen to be a nominee, it is recommended that you do not vote for yourself. Show your mother what a fine, upstanding person you are. **Winning users will each be receiving special userboxes and profile tags for themselves. *Feel free to leave a comment down below letting us know who/what you voted for. **No fighting each other/us in the comments, please. *The voting session ends on 26 January 2018 at 4:00 PM (UTC) 28 January 2018 at 3:30 PM (UTC). If there is a delay, we will be sure to give you a heads-up. Criminal Case Awards • Best Character of the Year (Male) Vote for the male you think has been the all-around best this year. Nominees Charles Dupont Constable Ramirez Diego del Lobo Isaac Bontemps Judge Takakura Justin Lawson Leopold Rochester Richard Wells Seamus O'Neill • Best Character of the Year (Female) Vote for the female you think has been the all-around best this year. Nominees Adrienna Brassiere Bernadine Rochester Evie Holloway Giulietta Capecchi Katherine Woolf Lady Highmore Maddie O'Malley Rose Zhao Viola Pemberton • Best Heroic Character of the Year Vote for the character outside the Squad you think should be recognized the most for their amazing and heroic deeds this year. Nominees Bernadine Rochester Constable Ramirez Enzo Jonas Father Aengus Donovan Giulietta Capecchi Gladys Perrin Judge Takakura Katherine Woolf Lady Highmore Leopold Rochester Marla de Paradis Seamus O'Neill • Best Villainous Character of the Year Vote for the villainous character outside the Squad that was just a really good opposing force to the Squad. Nominees Adrienna Brassiere Albertina Thenard Archie Rochester Dora Umbright Edward Whimple Eleanor Halsted Finley Flanagan Fiona Flanagan Franca Capecchi Horatio Rochester Inspector Jaubert Justin Lawson Larry Rochester Malcolm Rochester Sylvia May Thaddeus Mulroney Vittorio Capecchi • Funniest Character of the Year Vote for the character that made you crack the most laughs (or smiles, if you're heartless) this year. Nominees Charles Dupont Constable Ramirez Henri Monplaisir Judge Takakura Larry Rochester Richard Wells Viola Pemberton • Most Annoying Character of the Year Vote for the character who annoyed you so much that you wanted to give them a virtual punch in the face. Nominees Archie Rochester Eleanor Halsted Franca Capecchi Gregory Stravinsky Horatio Rochester Justin Lawson Malcolm Rochester Talmadge Baldwin Thaddeus Mulroney • Most Forgettable Character of the Year Vote for the character whose existence you only remembered when you answered this poll. Nominees Amelia Bats Bert Tucker Ethel Spencer Gibby Hayes Jude Jenkins Scott Buckley Theodosia Hayhurst • Best Couple of the Year Vote for your favorite couple in the game. Love is love is love. Nominees Archie Rochester x Giulietta Capecchi Arthur Wright x Bernadine Rochester Charles Dupont x Maddie O'Malley Evie Holloway x Katherine Woolf Giulietta Capecchi x Seamus O'Neill Isaac Bontemps x Marla de Paradis Sylvia May x William Oland • Worst Case Title of the Year Vote for the case title with the least amount of creativity and thought put into it. Nominees The Talking Dead Checkmate Overkill Death is a Cabaret Death Without Parole Little Murder on the Prairie 3:10 to Death Death Comes to Lunch Doom Service One Dead More • Coolest Murder of the Year Vote for the murder method or corpse staging that was pretty cool, if not for the fact that someone had died. Nominees The Chocolometer 1000 is used to choke Jack Goodwin with chocolates (Sweet Revenge) A poisonous jellyfish is shoved down Ernest Picklebrain's throat (Monkey Business) A cactus shoved in his throat causes Vittorio Capecchi to choke on his blood (How the East Was Won) An adze is used to slice Commissioner Baldwin's head open and hack his tongue off (Hold Your Tongue) Sandra Hwang's heart is pulled out and fitted with functional clockwork (The Heart of the Matter) Edgar Woe is drained of blood with a blood pump to simulate a vampire attack (Graveyard Shift) Admiral Oak is literally frightened to death (Doom Service) Archie Rochester is sawed in half and displayed on the scales of justice (Tipping the Scales) Dylan Mitvok bleeds to death after getting crushed by a printing press (Resistance is Fatal) Inspector Jaubert is sliced almost in half with a guillotine (Best Laid Plans) • Best Case of the Year Vote for the all-around best case released this year. Nominees The Higher You Rise Slayer's End Blood Bath How the East Was Won In Love and War The Heart of the Matter Unsafe Haven Tipping the Scales A Family Affair Arrow of Injustice The New Truth! One Dead More Best Laid Plans Last Stand for Justice • Worst Case of the Year Vote for the all-around worst case released this year. Nominees Checkmate Giving up the Ghost Bridge over Troubled Water Burning Bridges Stockbroken The Swan Song • Best District of Concordia Choose the all-around best district from Mysteries of the Past. Nominees New Haven Elysium Fields Century Mile Sinner's End Coyote Gorge Crimson Banks Wolf Street Grim Chapel Ivory Hill Capitol Peak • Worst District of Concordia Now, choose the all-around worst district from Mysteries of the Past. Nominees Capitol Peak Ivory Hill Grim Chapel Wolf Street Crimson Banks Coyote Gorge Sinner's End Century Mile Elysium Fields New Haven • LOL Moment of the Year Choose the moment which made you laugh out loud (or at least loudly exhale from your nose) the most. Nominees Maddie gets wildly drunk in a lighthouse party (Let Me Down Gently) Charlie almost goes bankrupt after giving money to a "kidnapped Mazundan prince" (Death is a Cabaret) Constable Ramirez is scared by a ghost, which turns out to be a luminescent Dick (Giving up the Ghost) Diego gets drunk after getting suspected of his girlfriend's murder (Apprehend Me If You're Able) Dick gets interned in the Gryphon Sanctuary after getting caught trying to steal pills (Doctor, Interrupted) Charlie somehow manages to trap Maddie in a closet while performing a magic trick (Turn for the Worse) Judge Takakura is begrudgingly forced out of his retirement (The Machiavellian Candidate) Malcolm Rochester is caught "spending time" with prostitutes (A Study in Pink) Isaac gets drunk after discovering Marla de Paradis's infidelity (Arrow of Injustice) Judge Umbright is revealed to like Inspector Jaubert, even knitting an ugly sweater for him (Best Laid Plans) • OMG Moment of the Year Choose the moment which shocked and shook you to your very core due to how sudden it was. Nominees Evie is caught in the crossfire between the Squad and the Italian gang (Blood Bath) Evie announces that Commissioner Baldwin was found murdered on the docks (Hold Your Tongue) Diego is attacked and almost killed while spying on the Italian gang (Stick to Your Guns) Viola finds out that Horatio Rochester is her biological father (The Heart of the Matter) Hope Woodford's missing sister turns out to be the circus bearded lady, Mysteria (Turn for the Worse) Maddie is revealed to be pregnant (Tipping the Scales) Justin Lawson's quest for justice turns radical and extremist when he becomes Mayor (Arrow of Injustice) Marla de Paradis is revealed to be sleeping with Mayor Castletown despite dating Isaac (Arrow of Injustice) Mayor Lawson reinstates the death penalty by sending Florence Samuels to the guillotine (The New Truth!) Maddie gives birth to her child in the middle of an investigation (Best Laid Plans) Chief Wright, Maddie, George, Rose, Viola, and Evie are suddenly arrested by the Justice Corps (Best Laid Plans) Various Squad members and allies are implicated in Charlie's murder (Last Stand for Justice) Judge Umbright kidnaps George Dupont as ransom for the Flying Squad's surrender (Last Stand for Justice) • Awesome Moment of the Year Choose the moment that was the most unspeakably AWESOME this year. Nominees The Squad confront Vittorio Capecchi and his goons in a gunfight (Blood Bath) Diego officially joins the Squad after unofficially helping them for so long (How the East Was Won) Maddie kisses Charlie in front of her disapproving mother (Talk of the Town) Elisa Melody punches Archie Rochester in the face after he insults her parties (The Heart of the Matter) Archie Rochester is found murdered in the city courthouse (Tipping the Scales) Malcolm Rochester is forced to resign after a scathing article by Katherine Woolf (A Study in Pink) The Squad finally manage to arrest the slippery Horatio Rochester (A Family Affair) Malcolm Rochester is arrested for paying to get Eleanor Halsted busted out of prison (A Family Affair) Charlie and Maddie are married by Judge Takakura (Arrow of Injustice) Rose and the player carry out the plan Diego devised to bust Florence Samuels out of prison (The New Truth!) Charlie, Dick, Isaac, and the player work together to free Lawson's political prisoners (Best Laid Plans) Judge Umbright gets shocked unconscious by a baby rattle which Rose had rigged (Last Stand for Justice) After Lawson shoots him, Isaac rises back up and shoots Lawson down himself (Last Stand for Justice) Highmore is appointed as interim mayor after Lawson's death (Last Stand for Justice) • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year Choose the moment that made you want to cry ;_;_;_; the most this year. Nominees Gladys Perrin is targeted by the Scarlet Slayer shortly after relapsing to prostitution (Death is a Cabaret) Finley Flanagan kills his sister out of mercy after seeing her irredeemably insane (Slayer's End) Vinnie Costa is murdered before he could deliver testimony against the Italian gang (Blood Bath) Seamus O'Neill is killed before he could end the gang war (In Love and War) Giulietta Capecchi is driven to attempted suicide after the loss of her family and lover (In Love and War) Faith Woodford pleads not to be thrown in Gryphon Sanctuary when she is arrested (Turn for the Worse) Patricia Rochester is locked up for trying to stand up to her husband, Horatio (Unsafe Haven) Leopold Rochester is stabbed in his family's memorial (A Family Affair) Judge Takakura is bashed to death with a hammer in the streets (The New Truth!) Mayor Lawson forces Chief Wright to fire Diego (The New Truth!) Adelia Baldwin becomes destitute and is forced into prostitution to keep her son (One Dead More) Bernadine Rochester runs away to the forest to prevent arrest by the Justice Corps (Inglorious Justice) Charlie is found murdered in the Squad's airship, forcing Maddie to investigate (Last Stand for Justice) Diego recounts how Lawson forced him to kill Charlie (Last Stand for Justice) Editor Awards • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year Choose the editor you think has had the greatest impact on the wiki this year. Nominees Tuxedo! Tuttifruttichaitea TheBlackBlur Reg Boy MaxShadows KianisKoolFx JackofallCCtrades17 Fanison CoolCCMystery • Breakout Editor of the Year Choose the editor you think has really established their role on the wiki this year. Nominees TheBlackBlur Miknurmi LycheeHalo KianisKoolFx • Best Conduct of the Year Choose the editor you think has been the friendliest, most well-behaved throughout this year on the wiki. Nominees Tuttifruttichaitea Miknurmi MaxShadows Joanne Maniago JackofallCCtrades17 Fanison CoolCCMystery • Fanfic Writer of the Year Choose the editor who writes the greatest fanfictions and/or fan-made cases. Nominees UnknownGamez SevereFlame22 PetersCorporal NixoKnight JesterWilliams Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 CoolCCMystery BenjaminJameson AlexClayton You have reached the end of the thread. You may now look back and reflect on your votes. Or don't. It's a free life. Just don't break the rules. Credits to Reg for the code. Thank you very much for voting. See you in the ceremony! [[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']]Tuxedo![[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']] Category:Blog posts/Highlighted Category:Blog posts